I Let Him Down
by LeahMarie
Summary: After Rey lost at No Way Out we saw him emotionally head back to his locker room, this story is about what happened in his locker room.


**I had to write this, after seeing what happen on No Way Out I just couldn't sleep. I went to Royal Rumble and I was so happy that Rey won and I just can't believe he got his title shot taken way from him like that. It's just sick. I'm using the song "Broken" by Seether because I think it matches perfectly with how Rey feels. If you don't like it don't review, I don't want any flames!**

* * *

Rey had just gotten in his locker room and was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands as what happen moments ago played through his mind,

"I had him, he was right there, how did I lose?" He whispered as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

He could still see the look of disappointment on all the other wreslter's faces but the looks on his late friend's wife and nephew seemed to be haunting him most of all.

Rey shook his head _I know they were disappointed in me, I let them down, I let Eddie down._

He slowly lifted his head up from his hands and blinked as fresh tears started to form in his eyes,

"I know I disappointed you Eddie," He said as he looked up to the heavens, "And I'm sorry, so sorry." He choked as he looked to the floor and sobbed.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"You didn't disappoint him," Rey's head shot up and he looked towards the door and saw Chavo with a serious look on his face, "And you didn't disappoint me, Vickie, your family, or anyone else." He said as he sat down next to him.

Rey sighed, "Chavo I know that's not true, I did let everyone down, especially Eddie. Randy disrespected him and I couldn't even defend him." Rey choked. "I'm sure he's looking down on me right now shaking his head in disappointment."

Angry tears slipped from Rey's eyes and he slammed his fist on the floor,

"God damn it!" He growled in anger.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

Chavo sighed, "Listen to me Rey," Chavo said seriously, Rey looked up at him with a tear streaked face, "Randy cheated, everyone saw it and no one blames you for losing."

"But I could of tried harder!" Rey said raising his voice.

Chavo grabbed his shoulders, "You tried your best and I'm sure Eddie is proud of that. Randy _will_ get what's coming to him soon, he'll regret ever disrespecting Eddie."

Rey sighed and looked down, "That should have been tonight."

"Well it wasn't and you need to stop beating yourself up about it," Chavo said sternly, "like I said in the hallway keep your chin up things will get better."

"Yea…" Rey whispered as he continued to look at the floor.

Chavo sighed, "Well I guess I'll leave you to think but remember what I said."

Rey nodded and when Chavo left he sighed, _Its not only that, I lost my damn title shot too.._

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Now what?" Rey asked himself.

_Fight back, get back what's yours_

Rey gasped and looked around the room, "Who's there?" He asked nervously as he slowly stood up.

_Who do you think vato? It's me!_

"Eddie?" Rey looked around the room again, realizing where the voice was coming from he looked up towards the heavens, "I'm so sorry Eddie, I let you down." He choked.

_No you didn't Rey, you tried your best and I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you defended me when Randy disrespected me and accepted his offer to put your title shot on the line. That just shows what a true man you are. _

"Thank you Eddie," Rey said as tears slipped down his face, "I promise I will not quit, I'll get back what's mine."

_Now that's the Rey I know and love! I want you to never forget that whatever you do I will always love you._

Rey smiled, "I love you too mi hermano."

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_


End file.
